Surviving the Undead
by xXCrimson-SakuraOo
Summary: This is my 1st fanfiction, sorry if its not good... Mikan Sakura woke up to find hordes of undead people outside and later she met a boy, Natsume Hyuuga. They decided to go together to a secure place only to find more undead people and find people to help and know. But what if Natsume was bitten and what if theres a cure? What would they do?I don't own Gakuen Alice.Thank You. Enjoy
1. The Beginning

**Surviving the Undead**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Normal P.O.V**

_Oh shoot! My parents told me to mail an important mail! What should I do, What should I do? I told them I'm a forgetful person! I need an excuse... I got it! _A beautiful brunette girl with big, bright hazel eyes thought.

"Sensei! I don't feel so good" The Brunette told her brown haired science teacher with matching eyes, Misaki sensei. Misaki turned around and faced the brunette with a worried facade "That's alright you may go, Mikan san" he started and took out a piece of paper on his table "and here's the homework for today".

Mikan packed her things and grabbed the paper from Misaki sensei before smiling thankfully at him.

She walked slowly out the door and when she was out of sight she dashed through the school gates towards her house.

-0o0o0-

Mikan stopped in front of a mansion with large tall gates and a nice wide yard. She opened the door on the side of the large gate and entered the house after locking the gate.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"Gotta hurry" I muttered to myself in the silent mansion. After getting dress in a casual attire I ran to the garage and hopped on my black CB500X MSRP TBD motorcycle.

I pressed a button on the side of my motorcyle opening the garage full of cars and motorcycles. I pressed a different button and this time it opened the silver gates of the house.

-0o0o0-

After driving for ten minutes I arrived in front of the post office and mailed the letter in the mail box. I drove back to the house and closed the garage then opened the door and slammed it shut.

I went up to my room with a white door and pink squares and rectangles as a design.

I entered my room and slumped on my queen size round bed, not bothering to put on my covers. The covers were orange with pink sakura blossom design on the bottom. My pillows were matching with the covers.

-0o0o0-

_*People Screaming* _"What the heck is going on?" I whisphered to myself while rubbing my eyes open. I walked towards my window with a slump shoulder and opened the curtains. What I saw fully awakened me and full of energy.

Right outside my window are bloody people, some people are missing body parts or their stomachs opened, and the most weird thing is their alive and walking! This is like zombies in video games and movies.

"I gotta call Yo-chan" I whisphered as I bolted to my bedside table. I flipped open my cell phone and dialed Yo-chan's number. "Come on. Pick up Yo chan. Come on" I keep on chanting waiting for Yo-chan to answer my phone. I growled in frustration as Yo-chan didn't answer my call.

"He's not dead unless I see him dead!" I growled and quickly ran downstairs to the kitchen and slid the wallphone aside showing a bright red button with the word 'emergency' written below. I pressed the bright red button and watch as all the doors and windows being covered by thick iron walls and bars.

After checking all the doors and windows I dashed towards the basement.

I flipped the light switch on revealing a basement full of weapons, such as guns, knifes, grenades, etc. I grabbed a belt and put two pistols on the side with two grenades at the front and 2 packs of pistol bullets at the back with a flashlight and two walkie talkies.

I went to the gun section and took a snifle rifle, AK-47, and an M-4 Carbine. I went to the knife stuff section and took a Katana and two daggers. I quickly went upstairs will all of these things and put it in the living room in front of the couch.

I ran upstairs to my room and walked swiftly to my closet. I took out a big black backpack and pack some clothes and changed my clothes as well. I stood in front of the floor length mirror tying my hair up in my ponytail leaving my bangs. Standing in the mirror is a girl wearing army shorts, a black tank top, and army boots.

I quickly grabbed my backpack and stopped midway after seeing that the gate of the house was open. I cursed at my forgetfulness and quickly put the bag with the weapons, on the couch. I took a pistol and headed to the front door.

I pressed a blue button next to the iron wall, making the wall slide up revealing the wooden door. I twisted the knob after taking a deep breath and opened the door open. In my front yard stands two zombies one with no arms and the other's intestine hanging out of its open stomach.

I pulled the trigger and shot the zombie with no hands in the stomach, it collapsed. I shot the next one at the same place and I walked towards it, I crouched down next to them and examine them.

All of a sudden the zombie stood up making me stumble back "Holy shit" I said. "I guess its gonna be like the game" I shot both of them in the head and started walking towards the gate.

After I arrived at the gate I saw a raven haired boy with mesmerizing ruby red eyes about the same age as me on a motorcycle, lifting his hand and pointing the gun at me... wrong his pointing it _behind_ me.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

_It's only been a few hours since this started, and yet theres a whole lot of them already crawling on the streets_ I thought as I drove my motorcyle through the streets crowded with zombies.

I'm Natsume Hyuuga son of the second largest company in Japan, the largest company in Japan is the Sakura Corp. and I am 18 years old. I was at home skipping school when this started, I tried to contact my sister's school but they didn't answer. I tried calling my parents, who are on a different country with the Sakura couples but they weren't answering their phone either.

After seeing the things that was happening outside I quickly ran to get the maids and the butlers but they weren't in the house, they were outside and already a moving corpse. After realizing this I quickly pack my things and took out my father's pistol in the drawers of his office. I packed a couple of foods and some of my clothes then headed to the garage to ride on my motorcycle.

I killed everyone that were on my way since they were all zombies, but hesistated for a moment on familiar faces, such as friends. I was still worried about my sister but totally believed she was dead since nobody was answering my calls, thinking about this makes me piss and use this as an encouragement to kill my undead friends.

I heard a gunshot, snapping me out of my thoughts and making me look up on a mansion, a bit smaller than the Hyuuga household. There were four gunshots and all before I arrived at the front gate. I looked at the gate and found myself staring at a beautiful brunette with hypnotizing hazel eyes. I was frozen by her beauty and luckily was snap out of it when I saw a zombie emerged from behind her. I lifted my hand with the pistol and pressed the trigger shooting the zombie on the head.

This seems to snap out the brunette as well and she motioned me to enter her household. I entered the gates and parked my motorcycle in front of the door. After arriving she motioned me to the living room, and I stopped as I saw a pile of weapon on the ground.

_Who in the world lets their daughter keep all of this weapons._


	2. News

**Surviving the Undead**

**Chapter 2: News**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"Here eat some you must be starving" I told the raven haired lad sitting in front of me. He nodded his head and took one of the ramens on my hand. I sat down next to him with the other ramen on my lap. I faced him and smiled "My name is Mikan. What's yours?" I asked him, snapping my chopstick in to two.

"Natsume" he replied in a flat tone as he also snaps his chopstick into two. I nodded my head and turned on the t.v. flipping through the channel.

I stopped flipping the channel when I found a news lady in front of a building.

_"As you all notice they're are zombies outside right now" the newswoman started "this creature are experiments made by the scientist Kuonji"_

I choked on my ramen as I heard the name of the person who created the deadly and terrifying disease.

_"He died right after creating the disease and left us with a note. It says right here that he made this creatures out of revenge and got this inspiration from movies and video games of zombies. It also says here that the zombie in the movies and the zombies right now are the exact replica" the newswoman stopped as she looked behind the camera man, then all of a sudden her face turned into a terrified facade "W-w-wait! Don't touch me!" she yelled through the broken glass and the last image you see was the newslady being eaten by the cameraman._

I closed the T.V. after seeing the terrible news. "I'm going to one of my family's mansion" I started with a whispher to Natsume "I'm going to find a helicopter tommorow and fly there I think its a safe place. Wanna come with me?" I continued, asking him. "Hn" was his only reply before we contineud eating in silence.

-0o0o0-

"You can stay in Yo-chan's room" I told Natsume pointing to my brother's room, a bit sad just for a milisecond though before replacing it with a big smile.

"Oh wait. Do you need weapons?" I asked him as he was halfway to the door, he turned and nodded. I smiled my big bright smile and motioned him to follow me.

I opened the basement door and he followed behind.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

After we arrived in the basement, I gaped at all the weapons but managed to hide it with a cool facade.

"Take anything you want and you can go rest" Mikan said halfway through the stairs as I just nodded. After Mikan left I quickly took some weapons, I took guns, swords, daggers, and grenades.

I carried this things upstairs to the living room and placed it next to Mikan's things. I went upstairs to this Yo-chan person's room and went to his bathroom to clean the blood off of me. After taking a bath I layed down on the bed and as soon as my head touch the soft blue pillow I fell fast asleep.

-0o0o0-

"Natsume.. come on wake up" I heard a soft angelic voice whisphering to me. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a big, beautiful hazel eyes. I stifled a yawn and sat up on the bed "Come on we gotta leave early and breakfast is ready" she said in her sweet tone.

After she left I changed into different clothes and follow the scent of pancakes and waffles with a touch of strawberries.

There, on the dining table is two plates of pancake, waffles, and strawberries on the side. There was also orange juice, I sat down across from Mikan and mumble a "Thanks" to her.

After finishing breakfast we left the empty plates on the table and went to the living room to put on our things. She gave me a mini first aid kit and kept one for herself.

She wore a black tank top and a mid thight army shorts and ankle army boots. At the her back is her katana and a sniper rifle in an 'x' form. On her belt is a pistol on both sides and two grenades up front and two pack of bullets at the back with a flashlight and two walkie talkies.

She took one of the walkie talkie and toss it at me "We will use this for communication just incase we get separated or lose a phone" Mikan said. On her legs are a dagger on each one.

I looked at myself in the mirror and found myself staring at a boy with messy raven hair and ruby red eyes wearing a black simple t-shirt, army green khaki pants, and a leather jacket on top of my shirt. I put on my red and black sneakers.

I put all the weapons on me and waited patiently as Mikan put on her denim jacket.

I carried the backpack she was carrying and she told me to stuff my clothes in there so I won't have to bring two bags. "Let's use our motorcyles" she said and I smirked as I stuff my clothes inside, seeing a glimpse of something.

"I never knew you can drive a motorcycle, Polka Dots" I replied as Mikan gave me a questioning look, my smirk widened in a mocking way. "Polka Dots?" she asked.

5

4

3

2

1

"HENTAI!" she yelled and I covered her mouth with my hand. I put my finger to my lips "Shhhh. You're gonna attract noises" I told her. She nodded her head and took off my hand "Let's just go" she whisphered back.

I went to my motorcycle and waited for her to come out of her garage.

After a few minutes Mikan came out riding a black CB500X MSRP TBD motorcycle. "Ready?" I asked her and she nodded.

We went out the huge silver gate and entered the world of the undead.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

We drove our motorcycle side by side and shot any zombies on our way. We stopped in front of a cafe to look for a map where they sell helicopters.

When I opened the door, the bell on top of the door ringed, good thing is, it didn't echo.

"Hello! Is anyone in here?" I asked in an average volume not to soft and not to loud. The silence was our only reply, "I'll go check if they have a map. You go look around and find something we can use" I ordered Natsume. He nodded his head and went on a different direction from me.

I found a stand with maps on them. I check the map and looked for any helicopter stores or airports but the closet one is a helicopter on a mall's rooftop.

"Natsume!" I called to Natsume while walking to the direction Natsume went. "Natsu- EEEEYAAAA" I screamed as I elbowed something from behind as it reached for my shoulder.

I turned around with my pistol on my hand pointing it to the zombie who is slowly coming up with messy, bloody black hair and dull blue eyes. "A-A-Akiko?" I stuttered staring at the zombie boy whom I knew well. My sight became blurry as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I was trembling and watch the zombie approach me with his hand reaching out. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come.

But it never came.


	3. Alive

**Surviving the Undead**

**Chapter 3: Alive**

**Natsume's P.O.V**

"Natsu- EEEEYAAAA" I hear Mikan scream making me turn around and run towards her, panicking as well and my heart beating fast as her frightened scream keeps on playing in my mind.

After I arrived, I found myself looking at a zombie reaching out towards Mikan, as she close her eyes trembling with the gun towards him. "MIKAN!" I yelled as I went and hugged Mikan protectively while I glared at the zombie then shot him on the head.

I looked towards the wide eyed, frightened, crying brunette. "Are you alright?" I asked her softly. She just nodded her head shakily as she quickly wiped away her flowing tears.

After she calmed down she told me where we would be able to get a helicopter "I looked at the map and the closest one is at the rooftop of the mall" she said putting back her pistol on her side pocket. Then she looked me in the eye "Let's get going".

"BTW, you just cold my name" she said smirking.

"Hn, watever" was my only reply as we headed to our motorcycle.

-0o0o0-

After 10 minutes, we arrived somewhere close to the mall and no zombies around.

"How do we get through if there is zombies outside the door and the inside is barricaded" I told her eyeing the door full of zombies.

"Well at least this means there are survivors inside the mall and I already thought of that. Theres a green door across from where we are" she told me. We have decided to go the green door, that used to be for faculty only.

We parked our motorcycle in front of the green door as Mikan tried opening it as I watch for zombies. I watch as Mikan struggle with the lock, she turned to me "Get ready" was her only words before she turned back around and shot the lock open.

After the loud bang echoed, zombies started popping out and I started shooting. We entered the door quickly and tried locking the door but a zombie's head got through the hole. Mikan shot the zombie's head and I quickly slammed the door close, locked it with the handle and barricaded it with heavy things around.

We climbed up to only find Ruka, my first and only best friend smiling at me and an emotionless black haired girl with purple iris. At the corner of my eyes I saw Mikan cried in tears as she smiled widely. All of a sudden Mikan ran towards the purple eyes girl and hugged her.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

There she is.. my one and only best friend "HOTARU! YOUR ALIVE!" I yelled happily while hugging her tightly and when she didn't hit me with her famous baka gun and hugged me back instead I got confused. I let go and eyed her "Aren't you going to shoot me with your baka gun?" I askeed cautiously at the smirking girl.

"What? You don't want a hug? Oh well you owe me 1000 rabbits for hugging me anyways" she said in a flat tone as I sweat dropped, but I smiled anyways. "Baka, lets get going then shall we" she started and I nodded pulling Natsume's hand as he talked with the blond haired boy with sparkling blue eyes.

We rested in a bed store that night while we chatted and all. I also met Natsume's girlfriend, Luna who is an absolute meanie.

After learning he has a girlfriend my heart ached, much to my dismay I don't know why.

-0o0o0-

"Sakura san can you and Natsume guard the rooftop today?" Ruka asked me with Natsume behind him. "Okay, I have to check if theres any helicopters anyways" I told him and turned to Hotaru "I'll talk to you later" I told her before I took my katana, pistol, and a sniper rifle.

After taking those things Hotaru stopped me "Mikan, there are no helicopters we've already check long ago" she said in a stoic and flat tone but her eyes shows sadness. I smiled at her and reassured her that it was alright.

"Let's go Natsume!" I said happily to Natsume as I pulled him towards the elevator and pressed the button with the letter 'R' for the rooftop. Before the elevator door could close Luna barged in and grabbed Natsume's hand away from me after glaring at me. I frowned at this and just ignored them.

After the elevator door opened I quickly ran out, they were doing mushy things. I headed towards the edge and looked through my sniper rifle "I'm busy Luna not now" I heard Natsume said in a strict tone and Luna's annoying whine at the background.

I sighed "Don't worry about it Natsume I can take care of things here" I reassured him while looking around. "But Mi-"

"YOUICHI!" I yelled interrupting Natsume. I looked down and saw ledges wide enough for me to land. I looked back at Youichi and waved at him signaling I saw him and he waved back. I jumped down the rooftop of the mall.

"MIKAN!" I heard Natsume yell but I ignored it and continued descending downwards but before I can reach the 4th ledge I heard Natsume yell "AOI!" I looked up at him and saw him looking worriedly to wear Youichi was. I used my sniper and sure enough there was a girl with the same raven hair and ruby red eyes as Natsume next to Youichi as he hugged her protectingly.

"Come on Natsume! You coming?" I yelled at him from where I was to the rooftop. I saw him nod his head and watch in amusement as Luna tries to stop him, but of course Natsume is stronger.

I waited for him on where I was and put the sniper behind my back and took my Katana.

After Natsume arrived I handed him an extra Katana "Do you know how to use it?" I asked and he smirked. "Of course I can but why can't we use our guns?" he asked and I sighed in annoyance.

"And here I thought you were smart, anyways. If we use gun it will make noises and we will attract their attention, stupid" I told him grinning at his angered look. He opened his mouth to say something but again I enterrupted "You ready?"

"Hn" At that word we jump down from the ledge and readied ourselves for whats going to happen next.


	4. Rescue

**Surviving the Undead**

**Chapter 4: Rescue**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"Since they are blind let's try going through them as quiet as possible, so we don't have to attack" I whisphered to Natsume while staring at the window where Youichi and Aoi are, across from where Natsume and I are.

"Okay Polka, be careful"

I smiled at my nickname "You too, Pervert" I replied with a smirk.

I nodded my head and we started walking quietly and looking for any possible attacks. All of a sudden Natsume and I accidentally stepped on broken glass making crunching sounds, we looked at each other with widened eyes.

I slowly looked back and found zombies already heading towards us "Well its too late now lets just kill the ones in our way" I told him and he nodded. "Ready" I started.

"Set" he said.

"GO" we said in unison and started running towards the building where Youichi and Aoi are.

I sliced one of the zombies head and stabbed the next on his skull and continued hitting the zombies head, after we arrived in the building we quickly opened it and slammed it shut, barricading it.

I slid down the wall leaning my head on the wall, as Natsume looked around for zombies.

"Let's go" I told him and he nodded, we started climbing up the stairs to the floor where Yo chan and Aoi was.

"YOUICHI!" I yelled Yo chan's name. "AOI!" followed Natsume's voice, all of a sudden we heard a scream. Without even thinking we bolted towards the ear splitting scream.

I kicked the door open from where the scream came from and there I found Youichi in front of a girl. He held a baseball bat as both of them walk backwards from the five zombies in front of him. "Yo chan!" I screamed as I ran towards the first zombie with Natsume following behind. I slash the first zombies head off following the second and third as Natsume finished the other two.

I wiped the blood that splatter on my face as I looked at Natsume. "Onii chan/ Nee chan!" The girl and Youichi yelled as the girl hugged Natsume and Youichi hugged me.

I patted his head lightly as I hugged Yo chan back then stared at Natsume with his sister.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

I felt Mikan's eyes on me and I looked up to find her smiling warmly as I give her a small smile.

I looked back down at the crying Aoi. "Shhh its fine now I'm here. Come on we'll take you and Youichi somewhere" I whisphered kindly as my little sister nodded.

"Okay lets go" Mikan started "You two don't let go of our hands".

We started running back down with Youichi and Aoi following behind, holding our hands tightly. I looked at Mikan and nodded as she nodded back. I took a deep breath and was about to kick the door open when Mikan stopped me.

"Wait. We need to run. I'll carry Aoi chan, then can you carry Yo chan?" she asked in a calm voice, but I know inside she was afraid. I just nodded my head as Youichi climbed on my back and Aoi climbed on Mikan's back.

"Ready?"

"Ready" she said and I kicked the door open as we ran towards the mall, shooting and slicing any zombies on our way. Finally nearing the ledge we climbed up and up until we reached the rooftop.

"MIKAN/NATSUME!" I looked up to see a worried Ruka and a worried Imai. Imai ran towards Mikan as Ruka ran towards me, "Are you alright, Natsume?" Ruka asked. I just nodded as I kneeled letting Youichi get off my back.

"Mikan, are you an idiot?" Imai said next to me with a slight concern tone in her words. I looked at them as Mikan kneeled to let Aoi down.

"Mou.. Hotaru! I'm not an idiot and besides, we rescued them" she said as Hotaru looked at Aoi and Youichi then sighed in frustration.

"Fine, fine. I don't care. Let's just go. BTW you _are _an idiot" we all nodded except Mikan, as we descended down the stairs to our rooms.

-0o0o0-

I looked out the window and found all the doors crowded with zombies and in no time zombies might be able to come in. I sighed in irriatation as I walked towards Imai, Ruka, Mikan, Youichi and Aoi.

"We need to leave right now or else we might end up brainless" I told them as they just looked at me confused except for Imai and the Youichi kid. "There are crowded zombies outside at the door trying to get in. *Sigh* We need to get out of here" I told them as they all nodded except for Mikan.

"What about the other people? Are we just going to leave them here and get themselves killed" she said, everyone was silent as I was deep in thought on what to do.

"We can ask them if they want to leave or not, but if they don't want to leave we will leave by ourselves" I saw her hesitating but she nodded her head and looked me straight in the eye.

"Let's get started then"


	5. Plan

**Surviving the Undead**

**Chapter 5: Plan**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

We called everyone to the food court as Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, and I stood at the front facing them with Aoi and Yo chan at the sides.

"You all might be wondering why we called you here" I said and watched as everyone nodded. "My friends and I decided to leave this mall for a different place to stay in, who wants to come with us?"

_'This is dangerous. Many people will die if its too crowded when the zombies come' _I thought as I watched people talk to each other quietly.

All of a sudden a woman and a man came up front with a scowl on both their faces. "Are you crazy child? This place is already safe and plenty of things already! I'm staying here and I don't care what you say. You are after all childrens who don't have adult minds!" the man said as I seethed in anger but managed to compose myself.

"That's why I asked who wants to join us and us being a little bit years younger than you old man does not matter! Our brain is much fresher than your fried idiotic one!" I yelled calmly but sending the two of them deathly glares.

I looked back at the crowd but it seemed like all of them agreed with the two old people since they judged as by our age. I sighed in frustration "I know you all have chosen to stay and that's fine we don't mind. We will be going tommorow then".

The four of us went down the stage by Aoi and Yo chan "We need to get ready on this journey" Hotaru said as we all nodded.

-0o0o0-

"Ready?" I asked and everyone nodded. We were just about to leave when a sickly sweet voice interrupted.

"Nat-su-me kunnnnnnn!" I turned around and growled glaring at Luna bitch- I mean witch. "I'm coming with you guysss" she said battering her eyelashes as I just looked at her disgusted.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Ok first we need a ride" Ruka stated as everyone nodded except for Mikan, Hotaru, and Natsume.

"Natsume and I have motorcycles outside" Mikan said then Ruka nodded deep in thought on what to do.

"How about you two ride the motorcyles while us five find a car" Hotaru said and everyone nodded except for an idiotic wicked bitch- witch.

"Waaaa, I wanna ride with _my _Natsume kunn" Luna whined as everyone glared at her except for Natsume and Youichi whom just looked bored.

Hotaru sighed in frustration then nodded her head "Fine, fine, just shut up your voice is so annoying".

At that everyone went down to the parking lot underneath the mall. "How about the car keys?" Mikan asked as Hotaru just pointed to a cabinet with glass as covers. She nodded her head and pick the lock on the gate through the parking lot.

After finally opening the lock she stared at the group "Stay quiet" she said in a low voice. Everyone nodded and they slowly walked towards the cabinet with the keys. After entering the little room with the keys inside Mikan looked at the group.

"We should get all the keys we can get and go back there, lock the gate again and check each car" she said. Luna interrupted in a cold voice.

"Why can't we just try it in here?" everyone gave Luna an are-you-an-idiot look. Mikan sighed in frustration letting her hair down she glared at the so called idiot.

"The car will make noises and attract the zombies attention. If we stay here we would be eaten then turn brainless, but apparantly we already _have _one here" she said glaring at Luna.

Luna raised her nose to the air with her arms across her chest "Well _sorry_ for not being a zombie nerd".

Mikan looked aghast "Those things are basic knowledge everyone should have learned by now, brainless! Whatever lets just get this over with" Mikan sighed in frustration taking as many keys as she can then walking back to the gate not waiting for anyone else.

As soon as everyone stepped in the gate with keys in their arms, Mikan locked up the gate and put the keys on the ground, a few feet farther away from the gate.

"Okay everyone, lets find a big car" she said as everyone nodded except for Luna who grunted and looked away.

Mikan picked up a key and took a deep breath, then turned around facing the gate. She pressed the unlock button and an SUV lights glowed that can fit about ten people. Mikan smiled "This will do. Lucky guess! Woo hoo!" she yelled jumping up and down while clapping her hands as well.

All of a sudden Hotaru loaded her baka gun, and Mikan hearing this froze and slowly turned around to find Hotaru facing the baka gun at her. "Mikan shut up or else your'll attract zombies, ba-ka" Hotaru said as Mikan nodded and hid behind Ruka.

"O-o-okay g-g-guys *clears throat* let's go get ready!" Mikan yelled but more softly this time.

Everyone started walking back to the mall with Mikan walked at the back all alone thinking of something hard.

_'Why is my heart sometimes beating fast when I'm around Natsume. And what is this anger that I feel every time that witch Luna clings on to him' _she sighed _'this is so frustrating'_.


	6. Nami

**Surviving the Undead**

**Chapter Six: Nami**

**Natsume P.O.V**

"Ready?"

"Ready." She nodded her head and I opened the back green door that we came in from. "There's no dead people here" she muttered as the both of us headed to our motorcycle.

"Polka, keep quiet and lets get going" I said in a monotone as we hopped on our motorcycle and started driving towards the mall parking lot. We arrived at the gate where we came to get the car.

I spotted the SUV being edited by Imai's weird invention,robots. Her baka gun is plane stupid, but good for annoying people. We parked our motorcycle inside and closed the gate.

"We're almost done. We can leave tommorow at dawn" Imai said watching her robots add some special things to the car. "We can rest and when the robots are done then they will have automatic shut down".

-0o0o0-

"Everything ready?" Imai asked and everyone nodded. "Let's get going".

Ruka, Imai, Aoi, and Youichi hopped in the car as Polka hopped on her motorycle and me on mine with Luna behind me. "Open the gates" Imai commanded her robots.

"Let's go to my house, we'll be able to make it before nightfall" Ruka said as we all nodded. We exited the mall with Polka up front, the car in the middle, and Luna and I at the back.

-0o0o0-

**Mikan's P.O.V**

We stopped underneath a bridge where there were no zombies around to disturb our meal. "Okay everyone let's hurry up and eat, we need to hurry" I said.

We started eating and hopped back in, halfway through our ride the car all of a sudden stopped and I stopped as well looking back. I hopped off my motorcycle and walked towards the car. "What's wrong?" I asked, concern evident in my tone.

"Nee chan, look over there" Youichi said pointing somewhere over a distance as he handed me binoculars. I looked at where he was pointing to find a little girl crying, while climbing on a tree to get away from the zombies.

"The distance from her and the zombies are good, I'm going to help her" I said and gave the binoculars back to Yo chan. "Stay here. You still remember how to use a gun, right?" I asked as he nodded and I gave him a pistol.

"Matte, onee chan. How old are you?" Aoi chan asked as I smiled.

"18, and you?"

"14" she replied and I smiled.

"Same age as Yo chan"

"You too, with onii chan" she replied and I nodded. I prepared a katana and started running towards the little girl, but I heard footsteps following behind. I turned around only to find Natsume following with a katana and a pistol on his hand, smirking.

He caught up and said "Are you stupid, Polka?". I looked at him confused. "You are stupid. Why are you going alone? There's too much zombies there" he said but this time I smirked.

"Do you not remember who your talking to?" I asked and he grinned.

We arrived only to find a zombie about to reach for the girls leg. "Natsume, shoot" I told him.

"You don't have to tell me" with that he shot the zombie straight on the head. "Let's use our katana to avoid making noises" I nodded my head.

I went to the first zombie and slice its head until my katana reached its bone. Then I kicked one on the head, punch, and hit everything on the head or slashing it.

We finally arrived the girl, panting hard. "Come on" I said in a hoarse voice "We won't hurt you" I said to the girl motioning her to come down.

"I-i-i-i can't climb d-d-down"

"Jump. I'll catch you. Trust me" Natsume said as he opened his hands and the girl nodded jumping towards Natsume's arms. She was sobbing "Don't worry, your safe with us" he said in a very kind and warm tone. He gave a small smile "Hang on to my neck" he said as he put her to his back with his hands supporting her. She had black long hair and brown coffee eyes.

"My name is Nami" the little girl said as I smiled kindly.

"Konichiwa, Nami chan. I'm Mikan and that's Natsume. Close your eyes, ne" I said as she nodded and closed her eyes. "Let's go Natsume"

With that we started running through the zombies with me up front, attacking any zombies that comes close.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

We arrived at the car and I gave Nami to Polka as I look around to see if there's any zombies. There were zombies coming towards us, but there in a good distance.

"We need to get going" I said.

"No, onegai, don't leave me onee chan" Nami said clinging onto Mikan as she looked concerned towards the little girl.

"Daijoubo, I'll stay with you" she said then looked at Youichi "Can you drive the motorcycle? Just for now" he nodded and she tossed the key to him.

_'Who the heck is their parents?' _I thought as I walked towards my motorcycle _'How did a fourteen year old learn how to drive a motorcyle? Whatever'_.

Then we continued to Ruka's house.

-0o0o0-

We arrived at Ruka's house, only to find the gates open and the house doors open. We parked inside the large mansion's gates and I closed the gate, walking towards the car.

I found Nami asleep on Polka's arm. "Polka, let's check the house incase of zombies. All of you stay in the car. Youichi, Luna, get in the car" they nodded their head.

Polka gave Nami to Aoi as she climbed out the car with a katana, dagger, and a pistol. We walked around the house first and killed two zombies then walked in the front door.

"I talked to Nami. She said her parents are dead, they were murdered during the apocalypse by a psychotic man who was stealing their car and she's just five years old. Poor girl" Polka started as she shot a zombie on the head.

"Hn"

"I think that's all" she said but all of a sudden we heard a cry that send chills down our spine.

"If Kuonji really made this disease like the video games, then that must be..."

_'A witch'_


	7. Mama and Papa

_Hello, sorry I had only written this one so far. I'll try to write tomorrow. Really sorry._

**Surviving the Undead**

**Chapter Seven: Mama and Papa**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"Natsume, go attract the witch"

"No way Polka, that thing is gonna chase me like my stupid fangirls"

"Just do it, damn it" I hissed glaring at Natsume as he glared back then looked at the door where the sound was coming from.

"I don't like this" he whispered

"Too bad" I whispered back as he reached for the knob. "One, Two, Three"

"Go" we both said at the same time as Natsume opened the door and accidentally flashes the flashlight's light to the witch.

"EEEEEK" it screamed as it started running towards Natsume with a blooded face and ripped clothing, she even had long nails.

I was about to reach Natsume when I shotted it twice on the head. I looked at Natsume to find his stoic look but his eyes tells his feelings.

"Natsume, I'm sorry, so please stop being angry. I promise I won't use you as bait anymore" I said as he glared at me and started walking out the room. I sighed "Typical" I whispered as I followed Natsume, three feet back.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

"Okay, hop off were done searching the house" I said as everyone got off with Polka taking Nami from Aoi.

We walked towards the house and went to Ruka's room, it was big since its a mansion after all. "Okay, me and Natsume are just going to get extra mattresses you guys stay here" Ruka said as we headed outside closing the door behind.

"To the attic then"

-0o0o0-

"Were back" Ruka said as he entered the room, I followed behind. I was about to sit down on Ruka's couch when there was a tug on my shirt. I looked down to find Nami.

"Papa" she grinned at my shocked look. _'D-d-did she just?'_. "Waaa, mama, Hotaru baa san was right" she said all of a sudden and I looked up to see who the mama is, only to find Polka smiling warmly at Nami.

"W-w-wait did she just..."

Polka looked at me with amusement dancing in her eyes and I growled.

"What?!"

She giggled "I've never seen you stutter before, its so cute!"

I felt heat rise up to my cheek and I glared at her trying my best to hide my blush. "Don't call men cute" I growled as she just smiled. "By the way why did she..."

"Oh, that's because Hotaru said that since Nami don't have parents I can be her mama and then she said that Nami should say 'papa' to you and see what you look like. Hotaru really is smart, a once in a lifetime chance to see Natsume Hyuuga stutter" she said grinning.

I opened my mouth to reply, but only to be interrupted by my suppose daughter.

"So can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Can I call you papa?"

"Absolutely not!" a sickly sweet voice said as I snapped my head towards Luna.

"She was asking me" then I turned back to Nami and smiled, a teensy little smile. "Sure, call me papa"

Nami grinned and I watched in amusement as she acted like Polka, jumping around and clapping her hands. I looked at Polka who was smiling at Nami "You should stop acting like a child, she's catching your childish disease" I told her as she glared at me.

"Its not a disease, baka" she replied as she crossed her arms. "Time for bed. Nami chan, come on!" Nami ran towards her and jumped in her arms. "Mama, papa, and I should sleep together on Ruka ojii san's bed!"

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Polka and Luna yelled at the same time. Luna seething with anger, glaring at Nami and Polka blushing like a tomato with wide eyes.

"Sure why not" I said grinning.

"WHAT?! NO!" Luna and Polka yelled ay the same time again. I grinned and walked towards Nami whispering something and making sure Polka wasn't listening.

"Act like you miss your parents and you want you, me and polka on the same bed"

She nodded her head as I grinned and went back to my usual spot.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"D-d-demo" Nami said sobbing all of a sudden as I looked at her full of concern "I-i-i-i miss my mommy and daddy so... I want to sleep with my new mommy and daddy" I looked at her sadly then glared at Natsume, knowing he did this.

He looked at me innocently and I sighed then looked back down to Nami "Fine we'll sleep together so stop crying now okay?" she nodded her head then gave a thumbs up to Natsume and I sighed again as he smirked back.

"Oh, no you won't" Luna butted in "he's _my _boyfriend, so brat back off and act like a stupid baby you really are" I looked at her with pure shockness. I heard soft sobs and I looked down to find Nami crying on my chest. "That's it" I glared at Luna and opened my mouth only to find Natsume in front of Nami and I.

He slapped Luna "Don't say that to her ever again or else were absolutely over"

Luna stared wide eyed then ran to Ruka's bathroom and lock herself in.

"Seriously? You have to break a girl's heart?"

"Why? She's hurting the girls I love" he muttered and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Stop joking around, Natsume!" I yelled and stomped towards the bed laying down Nami and layind down next to her. Natsume went to Nami's other side and I watched as Nami fell asleep. And I find myself falling asleep as well, only to dream of the man next to Nami.


	8. Girlfriend

**Surviving the Undead**

**Chapter Eight: Girlfriend**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I yawned and opened my eyes, only to be surprise at what I found. Natsume hugging me and Nami, who is in between us. I felt heat crept up to my cheek and I closed my eyes to calm down.

I opened my eyes only to see crimson eyes staring at me. "N-n-natsume, your awake" I whispered and he nodded his head. I smiled and sat up and stretched. I looked at the ground to find our companions fast asleep, well except for Hotaru, who is currently on her computer.

I took off Natsume's hand and smiled at him and walked towards Hotaru. "Hotaru, what are you doing?" I whispered as I looked over her shoulder. "Left 4 Dead? Call of Duty Black Ops Zombies? City of the Dead? Dead Island? Resident Evil? Why are you searching zombie games, Hotaru?"

She sighed and faced me "Remember the note Kuonji left, it said the disease he has created are based on the video games about zombies. Baka, you should pay more attention".

"Oh, I see"

"Good, now leave me alone"

"Hai, Hai" I whispered back. I walked towards the window and looked outside. Then I looked at the clock, it read 7:00 AM. "We should go now, probably. We might be able to make it earlier" I said to Natsume as I sat down on the bed.

He sighed and sat up then looked around. Then stopped at Hotaru "Imai, its time to leave" he said. She nodded and I smiled.

"I'll cook breakfast first. I'll call you all when its done" I whispered then quietly headed for the door. I tip-toed down the stairs and headed to Ruka's kitchen.

I opened the fridge to find it still packed with food, then I looked in the pantry, I checked everything and seen the complete set. "The zombies haven't been here at all" I whispered to myself.

I shrugged and tooked out a pan. I cooked pancakes, omelete, waffles, and bacon. Then I prepared the table and grabbed the orange juice. I walked back up the stairs and headed to Ruka's room.

I opened the door to find everyone's awake looking through Ruka's cd. I walked behind them quietly and nobody's noticed me. As soon as I've gotten closer I made a zombie sound "Braaaaaaainz!"

Everyone jumped up panicking, and me? I was cracking up on the floor pointing at their faces.

"Nee chan/Polka/Sakura san/Sakura/Mama/Mikan!" everyone yelled, except for three people who just stayed stoic and said my name in a monotone.

"Gomen, gomen. Breakfast is ready by the way" I said. Everyone grunted and walked towards the dining room with Nami on Natsume's shoulder and Luna clinging onto him.

I felt my blood boil just seeing Luna close to him, but one thing is I don't know why. I walked with Hotaru, ignoring the feeling I have right now. We all sat down and started talking.

"By the way, what were you doing earlier?"

"Oh, we were looking if Ruka nii chan has any zombie cds" Aoi said smiling.

"Oh so thats why Hotaru was searching zombie stuff, lol. I guess we can stay a bit longer then" I replied. After eating we went back to Ruka's room and they started searching again while Natsume and I watched outside from the balcony.

After two hours we spotted a car moving towards here, they stopped right in front of the gate while zombies slowly walked towards them. "I'm going to help them. Stay here and shoot any zombies coming closer" Natsume said and I nodded loading my silencer up and sniping to shoot at any zombies going closer.

I shot one straight on the eye as blood burst out, I shot each every single zombies in the eye.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

I jumped down the railing and ran towards the gate. As soon as I reached the gate, I opened it and the car entered. I closed the gate again and shot every zombies that come any closer.

I walked up to the car to find two people about two years older than me and another two about my age. "Yo, we should go inside" I said and they all nodded.

We stepped inside and walked up the stairs to Ruka's room. At the same time Polka walked in from the balcony. There was silence as Polka and the four stared at each other with wide eyes.

The blue haired one was the first one to snap out of it and hugged Polka. "Mikan chan! I'm so happy you're safe!" he said, I felt my blood boil in anger, but I don't know this feeling I've never felt it before.

After the other three snapped out of it they jumped towards Polka as well. "How do you guys now each other?" Ruka asked.

"Oh well we all go to the same school and Mikan chan is" the blue haired started

"my girlfriend".


	9. Feelings

**Surviving the Undead**

**Chapter Nine: Feelings**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"Senpai!" I yelled while blushing madly. I glanced at Natsume to see his usually nonchalant face and I can't help but feel disappointed.

Tsubasa senpai chuckled and went closer, he whispered "Play along". I glared at him.

"Senpai! This is no time to play! Can't you see that we're in trouble right now! There's flesh eating humans out there" I yelled while pointing outside. "Please, just stop it" I whispered then walked towards the door with my head down and my bangs covering my eyes.

"Mikan chan! Wait!"

"JUST... leave me alone. Onegai" I said and closed the door. I went to the room next door and jumped on the couch.

_'Am I really mad at senpai because of his joke or am I just disappointed? But why?'_

**Natsume's P.O.V**

"I think you've gone to far Andou" Imai said calmly while searching the net. "Specially infront of the person she likes"

"Eh?! She likes somebody?! WHO?! It was all a lie everyone" he mumbled as he looked around with an apolegetic look. Then it turned into a glare "I'm going to kill who dare hurts my precious kohai" he said in a serious and cold tone that even sent chills down my spine.

"H-h-hai!" Ruka replied shivering in fear, obviously. Andou's usually stupid self came back.

"Okay then! I'll go talk to Mikan chan!" he said and was about to walk out the door when the pink haired lady grab his ear and pulled him back in. "Oi! Misaki! What do you think your doing?!" he yelled.

"Give her some time to think, baka. She probably don't know she likes the said person. She's probably thinking now on her feelings" she said. Andou seemed to calm down and nodded his head like an idiot.

"Oh yeah. I'm Nonoko Ogasowara" the blue haired girl said.

"And I'm Anna Umenomiyo" the pink haired look a like said.

"Yo, I'm Tsubasa Andou" the idiot said who seemed to piss me off all the time.

"Hello, I'm Misaki Harada" the older pink haired girl said.

"I'm Luna Koizumi, nice to meet yah" Luna said and winked at Andou flirtatiously, whom ignored her completely.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ruka Nogi"

"Hi, I'm Aoi Hyuuga" Aoi said then pointed at me "and that's my brother Natsume Hyuuga and I'm pretty sure you know Hotaru and Yoichi, right?"

They all nodded.

Ogasowara opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the door slamming open. We all snapped our heads towards the door to find a panting Polka.

"I... Went... Outside... And I saw a helicopter coming!" she said in between pants. Everyone scrambled out while Polka leaned on the door while breathing heavily. I grabbed her hand "What are you doing Natsume!"

"You have to help call the helicopter with you annoying loud voice, baka"

"BAKA! I'm not a tool!" she yelled as I just ignored her. The truth was I just want to hold her hand.

As soon as we got out I was pulled by... Luna. *Sigh*

"What do you think your doing? Holding my Natsume's hand! Bitch!" she screeched at Mikan who calmly pointed a pistol at her, but you can see in her eyes that she's enrage.

"Don't call me that! And he's the one holding my hand, brainless!" Mikan yelled back.

"Who are you calling brainless? I am the Koizumi heir! Watch who your talking to peasant! I-"

Mikan swiftly came infront of her and put the gun underneath her jaw. "Don't talk about poor people that way, because for me you are poor Koizumi. I know who you are but you don't know me" with that she backed away and stared up.

"There it is! Guys wave!" Umenomiyo yelled while waving and jumping in the air.

"OI /HELP US/ OVER HERE/ SURVIVORS OVER HERE!"

The helicopter didn't even stopped it continued, but is seemed like it was falling.

"Oi! I think that thing is being controlled by a zombie! It's falling!" Yoichi yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watch the helicopter fall slowly.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"What a waste. We could have been there in a few hours if we have a helicopter" I sighed.

"By the way, where are you thinking of heading?" Misaki senpei asked.

"Oh that. We're going to that mansion on the hills" Yo chan answered.

"Oh, that place? That's a good idea. It's always deserted like the last time we went there on vacation. And it's like a palace" Nonoko chan said.

"Oi, what's your last name? Are you some type of heiress or something?" Koizumi, bitch, asked.

I opened my mouth thinking of saying 'none of your buisness' because I don't like to brag about my life, only to be interrupted by the twins.

"OMG! You didn't know?! She's the heiress of the number one company in the world! Are you blind?! She's on every newspaper, magazines, and such!" Koizumi stared at me with wide eyes, gaping like a fish.

"Oi, give her water. She looks like a fish who needs water" I said in a monotone.

"I do not need water! And why didn't you tell me you were a heiress of the Sakura company?!" she screeched.

I stood up and glared coldly at her. "What does it matter anyways?! The world is ruin! I'm not even sure if my parents are still alive" I yelled glaring hard at Koizumi.

"Oh so that's why you were so mad earlier. Your just afraid of the world right now" Aoi chan said. I nodded as an excuse of why I was truly angry.

I had just found out that I have feelings for Natsume Hyuuga.

"Mama, papa. What's wrong?" Nami asked while walking towards me. I picked her up and put her on my lap.

"M-m-m-mikan chan? Who's papa?" Tsubasa asked emitting a dark aura.

Nami pointed to Natsume who shrugged.

"Hyuuga... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"


	10. Next Stop

_**TO READERS: Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with lots of things.**_

_**-0o0o0-**_

**Surviving the Undead**

**Chapter Ten: Next Stop**

**Natsume's P.O.V**

"Senpei! Stop it! She's not really our blood related child. Besides Hyuuga has a girlfriend. Koizumi over there" Mikan said pointing at Luna who is gaping still staring at the heiress of the Sakura company.

"Oh... Okay! Now what are we going to do?" Andou said and Imai faced her laptop towards us.

"We are currently searching about zombies, because of the news. Have you watched it?" Andou and the others nodded "Well, we're searching about it but since you all were to busy I finished the job myself and did the research myself. When we get to Mikan's mansion I'm going to have you all as slaves" she said and everyone sweat dropped.

"We will be leaving tomorrow. Get your rest and reserve you energy" Mikan said like a true Sakura heir. "I'll call you all when lunch is ready" she stood up and head to the kitchen while everyone else did their own things.

-0o0o0-

"Okay everyone get some sleep. Nogi and I will guard first then we'll switch with Hyuuga and Polka then everyone will take turns" Imai said and everyone nodded.

Polka, Nami, and I sleeped on Ruka's bed again, while the other's sleeped on the floor.

-0o0o0-

"Natsume, Natsume, wake up. If you don't I'll use Hotaru's baka cannon" someone whispered while shaking my shoulder. I groaned and sat up to face Polka, I stretched and stood up.

I took a silent sniper and followed Polka towards the balcony. We sat on the chair where Imai and Ruka once sat on. "Wanna play a game?" Polka asked all of a sudden and I raised a brow. "That's a silencer, right?" I nodded. "Okay I will describe a zombie and you will shoot it. Like on that movie, 'Dawn of the Dead' you've watched it right? Let's play it" she said excitedly and I sighed in annoyance then nodded.

She took a binocular and looked outside the gate. "Ohhhh, I found one. This person has shoulder length hair and its green, then he's wearing glasses and hi-" before she can continue I already shot the said person.

She glared at me "I wasn't done!" she hissed quietly. I chuckled and throught our time all we've done is played that game.

-0o0o0-

After our shift was done we woke up Andou and Youichi. After they went to the balcony Andou was gaping while Polka giggled and I chuckled behind the curtain.

On their sight, a lot of zombies are laying down on the ground or are currently crawling, like a crawler. The two of us went back to sleep as Andou and Youichi did their job.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"Polka, Polka, Wake up idiot. If you don't I'll kiss you" With the last sentece I quickly sat up and hit somebody his head in the process. I groaned and rubbed my head. I looked up to find crimson. I glared.

"What the heck Natsume?" I hissed then looked around to find everyone with amusement in their eyes, except for one seething in anger. I yawned and looked to my side to Nami who was grinning, I raised a brow.

She shooked her head then got off the bed carrying a cute backpack, I grinned. I came of the bed and get myself ready as well. "So where we going this time?" Aoi asked.

"According to Imai's calculations that we'll be arriving in a mansion by nightfall. She said it might be safe" Ruka answered and everyone nodded.

-0o0o0-

I stayed in the car with the other's while Misaki senpai took my bike and Tsubasa senpai. Of course Luna's in the car next to Natsume.

"Hey, Natsume. Look isn't that your stalker from before?" Ruka said all of a sudden pointing to a female zombie and Natsume just nodded while Koizumi glared at the zombie. I pity her for being angry on someone dead.

By the time nightfall we arrived exactly inside the mansion. It was a bit smaller than the mansion I lived in, but its still big. The question is. Why is the gate locked?

_'Is someone alive in there?'_


	11. The Confession and Realization

Sorry for the late update! I've been busy ever since Spring Break was over. And I have to do some missing homework. Really Sorry.

* * *

**Surviving the Undead**

**Chapter 11: The Confession and the Realization**

**Normal P.O.V**

Natsume came out of the car and tried to open the gate. It didn't budge so he was about to shoot the door when Mikan stopped him and press the doorbell. In a few minute the door of the house opened revealing two boys the same age as them.

They walked towards the two. "Who are you and what do you want?" The boy said with squinty eyes. "Yeah and are any of you bitten?" The boy who looks alike the other except for the eyes asked.

Mikan and Natsume looked at each other then shook their head. "Do you mind if we stay here for the night?" Mikan asked politely. The two boys looked behind them and found others. They both nodded their head and opened the gate.

Mikan and Natsume entered with the others following behind. all of them entered the house sitting in the living room. The house was clean except for the front yard where there were some dead zombies.

After they all sat down the two twins came back in with two other people. One was another boy wearing glasses and the other a girl with green permed hair.

"Welcome. My name is Yuu Tobita" the boy with glasses said.

"Kitsuneme Yome" said the boy with squinty eyes.

"Kokoro Yome" his twin said.

And last the girl "Sumire Shouda".

Everyone introduced themselves and gathered around in a circle.

"So where are you going?" Sumire said.

"To my mansion on a deserted mountain" Mikan answered then continued "Do you want to come?"

Sumire was deep in thought then looked at the three boys. They gathered on a separate circle and started discussing if they want to go or stay. After a few minutes the four looked back at the group while Sumire eyed them suspiciously. "We need to know if we can trust you" she said.

Tsubasa sighed loudly "You know. We're not any suspicious people, especially since we're all surviving the undead. We'll it's up to you anyways if you want to survive or not" he said and this were the only thing that made the four agree.

"Very well. We'll go, but if any of you dare hurt us we won't hesitate killing you" Koko said as the other three nodded.

"Okay" Mikan said and looked at Natsume with Nami on his lap, who seemed to have fallen asleep. "Let's all sleep. We'll discuss this tomorrow in the morning" she said and everyone nodded. Mikan and Nami slept on the pull out bed/couch while Natsume slept alone on a couch and everyone scattered everywhere all deep asleep as they take turn guarding once again.

* * *

"Okay we're closer to the airport. We will need an air ride to get there. I think its safe since no one can go there by feet or anything other than a plane or a helicopter" Youichi said.

"Wait. Who's going to drive? I don't think anyone can drive a plane or a copter" Luna interrupted.

Mikan grinned "Yo can does! When he was small he always wanted to fly and become a pilot. But I guess he gave that up and changed it *****sigh***** _again_" Mikan said and looked smiled at the glaring Sakura boy.

"Okay I guess that's set up" Luna said.

Luna's been thinking about a lot of things during their journey and saw how kind Mikan was to invite her even though she was very rude to her. She saw how Natsume and Mikan were getting closer, but the weird thing was she doesn't feel jealous or angry at all. She smiled and found out that kindness is better than her selfishness and that it's better to give than to receive.

After their little meeting, Luna asked "Natsume, can we talk in private?"

Natsume nodded and they walked towards the backyard where they were all alone.

"You know, I've learn a lot of things during this "little" adventure. I found out how selfish I was and how everyone is kind enough for me to come with you guys. I realized how you and Mikan are getting closer"

Natsume stayed quiet.

"I know you love her Natsume. I know you never wanted to date me in the first place. I heard from a friend that your parents made you date me because I was the third largest company's heiress, but because of my selfishness I kept you under my hands. And the strangest thing is I don't feel any jealousy or anger at all. Why don't we break up? Besides we never even gone out on a date not once" Luna gave out a bright and happy smile.

Then her smile turned sad "I'm happy for you two and I'm starting to hate myself for rejecting my best friends confession even though I have feelings for him"

"Thanks Luna. I'm sure if Mochu was still here he would be smiling like an idiot" Natsume said. Luna smiled a happy smile then looked up at the sky "I hope his still looking at the same sky as I am and not a walking dead"

"Wow. I was right you aren't brainless or a slut either. Your actually a really good person. By the way Natsume is it true you love me?" Mikan grinned as she came four from behind a tree with a bit of a pink face.

"Y-y-yeah" Natsume stuttered as pink tint started to show on his cheeks as nervousness is shown in his lovely ruby red eyes.

"Good, cause I love you too" with that Mikan showed her love with a kiss as both pour all their feelings in it.

"Eeeeew! Uncle Yo their eating each other!"

Mikan and Natsume smiled as they looked at Nami who has a disgusted face and using Youichi's hand to cover her eyes. "Waaaa! You took away my innocence!" She whined as everyone who came from inside the house started laughing.


	12. Bitten and The Sakura Mansion

**Surviving the Undead**

**Chapter 12: Bitten and The Sakura Mansion**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"This is the last drive until we get to the airport" I said as I packed my things.

"Yeah. We'll be in a safe place after we get the helicopter but I wonder how long we're going to survive in the middle of nowhere. We're going to run out of food somehow" Ruka said as the others nodded.

"We'll find a way. Don't worry" I said as I hugged Nami.

"Since were all going to ride a plane we can use only one car. Let's leave the motorcycles and since we have new people, I guess we have to use your car too" Hotaru said and senpai nodded.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" I asked, everyone nodded and we all headed towards the car. I sat at the front while Natsume drove and Nami sat on my lap. Youichi, Aoi, and Luna behind us and behind them is Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire, and then behind the girls is Yuu, Koko, and Kitsu. On the other car is Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa senpai, and Misaki senpai.

After a few hours we finally arrived at the airport, only to our horror is filled with zillions of zombies, good thing we parked a bit far away where there are no zombies and so they won't hear us. We all got out of the car.

"Okay since they are blind and can only hear us, we will _quietly _walked towards that plane" Hotaru said as she pointed to the closest plane. Everyone nodded and started to pack up. We all quietly walked towards the plane, making sure we don't make any noise and do _not_ touch them. Hotaru slowly hacked into the system to open the door and the staircase came. Youichi entered first towards the pilot's seat followed by Hotaru who knows how to also fly. Followed by Aoi and Ruka, then Luna, the three girls, and the three boys.

I turned around to put Nami in only to find her picking up something a bit far away. I panicked and tapped Natsume. He walked towards Nami with me following behind. He tapped Nami's shoulder who turned around and beamed. Natsume put a finger on his lips signaling her to stay quiet. Nami nodded and we walked back to the plane but after two steps a loud noise came from behind and we turned around to find Nami who stared at the item she dropped that made the sound.

Natsume and I looked at each other. We looked around to find every single zombies looking our way. I nodded at Natsume and I grabbed Nami after she took the item she dropped and ran towards the plane with Natsume killing all the zombies in our way.

Nami is on my back, with one of my hand helping her stay put and the other with a pistol. I shot one on the head then another and another. There's no end in this blood bath. But we were saved by a car and the car stopped in front of the plane. We all scrambled out and ran to the plane and slammed the door shut.

I looked at the person who saved us to find a blond man with dazzling purple eyes and wearing a girlish outfit, he looked gay in short. "Thanks" I said exhausted as I stood up and looked at Natsume who had gone pale. I looked at what he was looking and found him with a very small bite mark, I paled as well. I handed Nami to the blond gay and scrambled to Natsume and pulled him up dragging him to the pilot's seat where Hotaru is.

I slammed the door open. "Hotaru, Natsume's been bitten. Will he turn...?" I asked in panic. Hotaru took off her belt and took Natsume's arm with the bite. "Since, the bite is small. He won't turn until a week" Hotaru said calmly but you can see the horror in her eyes. My eyes watered and I wiped it furiously.

"Kounji must have a cure. He always does." I said and I dragged Natsume to the worker's spot and found a first aid kit and wrapped it around his bite. We haven't talk at all at that time. I stared at his hands as tears threatened to spill.

Natsume hugged me and that took the last blow to make me cry. I cried hard as I hugged him tight, as if trying not to let him turn. After I finished crying we stayed like that for a while. We stared at each other's eyes. He kissed my temple and I pouted. I pointed to my lips and he smirked.

"Nope"

I glared. I know he's just doing this just in case I might get invented but I didn't care. I took his face with both hands and kissed him. I stopped the kiss before he can return it and turn around to the passenger seat with a smirk on my face.

* * *

After finally five hours we arrived at the Sakura Mansion. Sakura Mansion is in a valley in a middle of nowhere in between mountains, this place is very empty. Only nature is here and no other human being here, not even a house keeper. It was calm and peaceful, the total opposite of what was happening in the real world.

They all climbed out of the plane and stared in awe at the place.


	13. Finding the Cure

**Surviving the Undead**

**Chapter 13: Finding the Cure**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Okay everyone, you all can pick whatever room you want" Youichi said to the group as they all nodded.

Mikan picked the biggest room and make Natsume sit there with Nami watching them with worry.

"Mommy"

"Yes?"

"Is daddy going to be okay?"

Natsume and Mikan looked at each other. "Of course. I'm not a weak person, you know that" Natsume said grinning at Nami who is smiling brighly. '_It's a good thing she's too young to watch or play zombie games. She'll be crying if she knew what happens if I get bitten' _Natsume thought as he patted Nami's head.

They all smiled together like a happy smile, but the two teenagers' smiles were fake.

* * *

**4 days later...**

**_*Crash*_**The different colored liquids crashed down on the floor as Mikan sighed and covered her face with her hands, her head down.

"Mama?"

Her head perked up and she looked at Nami, who had a worried expression. Mikan gave her an exhausted smile. "Don't come here, Nami. There's broken glass everywhere. Go to Aunt Misaki and Uncle Tsubasa" she said and Nami sadly nodded.

"Mikan?"

"Yes, Hotaru?"

"I found something while looking around the house. It's a cure"

As soon as the word "cure" came out of Hotaru's mouth, Mikan was standing in front of her with a serious look. "A cure? What do you mean?" she asked.

"It seems like Kuonji had fallen in love with your Aunt Miyako and gave her a note on where to find the cure" Hotaru said dangling the piece of paper in front of her face. Mikan quickly grabbed the paper from Hotaru's hands.

_Dear Miyako,_

_ I love you, ever since the first time I saw you. I know you won't forgive me for what I have done, but do not worry I have made a cure from this disease. All the people infected will be back to their usual self, they will remember what happened before they turned into a zombie but not when they turned into a zombie. They are in the lab, they are in my secret chambers. The password is your name and there's a lot of cure, this can help everyone. Procedures is on the sheet next to the cure. I am really really sorry. I love you with my whole life, my whole eternity._

_ Love,_

_ Kuonji_

"Kuonji must have not heard that Aunt Miyako died 4 months ago.." Mikan whispered. "Hotaru, I'm going tomorrow"

Hotaru's eyes widened "No way, Mikan. It's dangerous. That's where all this thing started"

Mikan looked at Hotaru, tears spilling from her eyes. "I-I-I-I don't know what to do! I can't let Natsume turn into something like those things!" Mikan cried as she crumpled the paper she was doing. Hotaru looked at her sadly, then sighed and nodded her head.

"I'll be helping" she said and Mikan stopped crying and wiped her eyes.

"I'll tell Natsume" Mikan said and dashed out the lab without waiting for Hotaru's response.

* * *

Mikan knocked on the door and opened it. There on the couch is a sickly tired Natsume watching a movie.

"Natsume..." Mikan said and sat next to him with a wide smile on her face. "Guess what?" she asked and Natsume looked at her then raised a brow. "We found the cure.." she said and saw Natsume smiled a bit.

"Where?" His hoarse voice asked and Mikan cringed a little then placed her hand on his cheek.

"In Kuonji's lab.."

Natsume snapped. "You are not going there, Mikan! You'll die! That's where it all started!" he yelled glaring at Mikan. Mikan flinched and stood up.

"But Natsume, its a cure! It will help you!"

"NO! I can't lose you! I'd rather die than letting you die!" he yelled and Mikan's eyes softened. She hugged Natsume.

"Okay Natsume. I won't go"

Natsume hugged her and sighed in relief. "I'm going to make dinner, k?" Mikan said and Natsume nodded.

Mikan walked out the room and slowly closed the door.

_'I'm sorry Natsume. I can't take it if you die. I'm going to get the cure no matter what'_


	14. Kuonji's Lab

Surviving** the Undead**

**Chapter 14: Kuonji's Lab**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Is the helicopter ready?" Mikan asked in her walkie talkie as she carried loaded up her gun.

"Yes" Hotaru annswered.

"Let's get going then.." Mikan took a deep breath and walked outside. With one last glance at the mansion, she ran to the woods far away from the mansion where they won't hear the helicopter. As soon as she arrived in the clearing with her backpack settled on her back, Mikan entered the helicopter.

"Ready?" she breathed from the driver's seat, Hotaru nodded and Ruka settled at the back.

She started the helicopter and flew off.

A few couple of hours later, Mikan spotted the Sakura Science Building, her family's science building. She looked at the rooftop and found it empty, no zombies at all. She slowly landed the helicopter on the rooftop and turned it off. She looked at the back where Hotaru and Ruka are then nodded. She took her katana and opened her door slowly and quietly. She looked around the area for any zombies, and when she spotted none, she motioned for Hotaru and Ruka to follow.

Hotaru and Ruka came out of their seats then followed Mikan to the door on the rooftop to enter the building. Mikan looked at the two. "Well... this is it" she took a deep breath and kicked the door open.

**In Sakura Mansion...**

A silver haired boy with green eyes stood wide eyed holding a letter on his hand.

"Youichi? What's wrong?" Aoi asked bothered at why Youichi looked wide eyed. Youichi didn't say anything and just handed her the letter. Aoi read the letter and she herself became wide eyed. Instead of just standing she ran outside of the room and started waking up everyone with her loud yell.

"Minna! Wake up!"

Everyone was surprised and looked at Aoi worriedly, thinking that a zombie has entered or something has happened to Natsume. Everyone went to the living room and sat down **(**Aoi has to drag Youichi to the room**)**.

"What's wrong Aoi chan?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong? I was having my beauty sleep" Sumire and Luna said at the same time, the two looked at each other and grinned.

"This is serious!" Aoi yelled. "Hotaru, Ruka, and Mikan chan went to get the cure!" she yelled. Everyone froze, especially for Natsume who believed that Mikan would never lie to him, but she did.

Nami stared at her wide eyed, and then she started crying. Aoi looked at Nami sadly and ushered Nami back to her room.

Natsume snapped out of it first and weakly stood up. "Youichi, is there another helicopter?" he asked frantically. Youichi stared at him for a while then shook his head. Natsume cursed under his breath then headed for the door. Before he can even open the door, Tsubasa grab a hold of his arm.

"I don't think its a good idea, Natsume" he said quietly with sadness visible in his eyes.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!"

"WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT! Your smart aren't you?" Tsubasa yelled, saying the last four words softly.

Natsume thought about it. _If I go and try to save her I'll just make it more difficult. But I have to save her, *sigh* I'm also to weak to help her. I can ask Tsubasa! But Mikan won't be happy. I can't do anything, except one thing. I'll kill myself if she dies because she is everything to me. _Natsume shook Tsubasa's hand off and walked back to his room with his bangs covering his eyes to cover any emotion showing.

**In Kuonji's Lab... (Mikan's P.O.V)**

I looked around and I spotted something strange. The bookshelf was a bit tilted to the side. I ran over and looked underneath it, only to find a key and a note. I took both items and stood up.

"Hotaru! Ruka! I found something!" I yelled softly, careful not to attract any zombies. In three seconds they were there. After they positioned themselves on both of my sides I opened the note.

_My Dearest Miyako,_

_ I am so happy you have found this note. The cure is in my room. There's a ring in my drawer, find it. When you find it, there's a similar pattern on the side of my bookshelves. Press it, it will reveal a hidden compartment where I hid all the cures. Please help me... this is the only way I can help after my second biggest mistake in my life. My biggest mistake was leaving you for work, I am very sorry my love._

_Love,_

_Kuonji_

I smiled sweetly and looked at the sky. _"They're together again. I'm so happy" _I thought. Then my face turned serious and I walked to Kuonji's room. We rummaged through all his drawer until Hotaru found the ring. I went to one side of the long bookshelf and Ruka went to the other. It took just for a few seconds, and I found it.

It was a snake surrounding a heart, but the heart seems like its too bright for the snake. Like the heart somehow can overpower his venom.

I took the ring from Hotaru and pressed it to the wall.

The wall shook and the whole bookshelves slid down. Revealing...

_nothing..._


	15. Bad Feeling

**Surviving the Undead**

**Chapter 15: Bad Feeling**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Ne, papa" Nami called to Natsume, who is sitting next to her looking outside the window.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"When is mama coming home?" she asked. Natsume tensed. He looked at Nami and he saw her about to cry. "I miss mama so much" she sobbed. Natsume pulled her into a hug.

"I know, I miss mama too. She'll be fine, mama is strong after all. Now stop crying" Natsume said in a soft voice as he wiped her tears. Nami nodded her head.

"I'll be a big girl and stop crying so much" Nami said and grinned at the sickly looking Natsume. Natsume returned it with a small smile.

"Yup, my big little girl" he whispered.

"No! I'm a big girl, not big little girl" Nami said pouting cutely. Natsume chuckled and hugged her.

"No way. Your still my little girl"

"No!"

And the evening continued that way, the two arguing. It reminded Natsume a bit of how he and Mikan always argue. But its true, Nami is his little girl now.

**In Kuonji's lab... (Mikan's P.O.V)**

I dropped to the floor as I see the empty shelves. "No cure..." I whispered.

Hotaru crouched in front of me and knocked on my head. "Baka... There's a door over there" I quickly followed where her hands was pointing and surely enough there was a door. I scrambled up and smiled hopefully.

"Thanks Hotaru" I smiled at her.

"You don't have to thank me. Your such a baka" she replied monotonously, but I know that she's happy I'm okay.

I walked towards the door and and turned the handle. I opened the door and flicked open the light.

Rows and rows of cures, the whole room covered in cures. "Ne, Hotaru. I have an idea"

"What is it baka?"

"I was thinking, can you invent a large tank where it can spray out the liquid cures?" I asked and Hotaru nodded catching on with my super smart plan. But Ruka wasn't catching it at all...

"What for?" he asked.

**_*_**_Baka Baka Baka__*****_

He was slammed onto the wall. "So that we can attach it to the helicopter and fly around the infected places" Hotaru explained. Ruka peeled of the wall and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh"

We rested the remaining day and continued the next day.

"Ohayo..." I said exhausted. I didn't get much sleep, I was thinking too much.

"Ohayo" Ruka said

"Hmm" Hotaru said without turning her around from the machine she is currently inventing.

"I'm going to look around for food" I said and everyone nodded. I looked around making sure I don't encounter any zombies. But I froze as I realized something. I ran quickly back to Hotaru and Ruka. I slam the door open, panting.

"Ruka! Hotaru!" I yelled.

"What? What happen? Did something bad happen?" Ruka asked panicking while Hotaru ignored her and continued inventing.

"I just realized something!" I said and Ruka calmed down after finding out that nothing bad happened. "What would we do if the zombies are inside a building?"

"I've already realized that baka" Hotaru said and I looked at her confused. "I've installed a very loud bell that will attract all zombies"

"Thank god! Your so smart Hotaru!" I squealed, but didn't hug her. I know she wants to get this over with so I didn't bother her then. After leaving the room I decided to look for a kitchen to make our meal. I quietly looked around with my katana on hand. I opened a door and it was a very small kitchen... but the things are scattered all over the floor. I walked closer to an ajar door, and quietly opened it avoiding any creaks.

Right there, sitting on the floor in front of me, was a tank from left 4 dead. "Holy shit..." I whispered. It turned around when it heard my voice and I quickly clamped my hand on my mouth, realizing what I just did. I slammed the door shut but I know its only a matter of seconds before it breaks.

I took a deep breath and took a few step back and took my stance and watched the door intently. The door started to shake and I hear its loud stomps from behind the door as it walks closer to it. I took a deep breath...

BOOM!

The door flew past me barely missing an inch and standing right in front of me, is the zombie sniffing, trying to find my scent. In a few seconds, his dead, white eyes locked on me. And he charged forward...

**In Mansion, Normal P.O.V**

Tsubasa was sitting on a chair next to Natsume's bed, where Natsume is currently resting. He was thinking hard. He has a bad feeling, but he don't know what for. He paced around the room.

"Could it be..." he stared at Natsume and his eyes turned wide.

"Is he going to turn into a zombie now?"

"Nope" I voice said from behind him and he turned around to find Youichi.

"How would you know?"

"Trust me. Natsume nii chan is stronger than that" he replied.

"Umn! Papa is very strong!" Nami said popping out from behind Youichi with a wide smile.

"Yeah Andou. I'm stronger than you think" Natsume said and they both looked at the bed to find a smirking Natsume.

"Geez. I was just thinking. You don't have to tell me that, I already know his strong"

"Then why did you imply it?" Youichi asked.

"I had a bad feeling..." he replied and Natsume's eyes widened.

"Mikan..."


	16. Mama's Coming Home

**Surviving the Undead**

**Chapter 16: Mama's Coming Home**

**Normal P.O.V**

Mikan's sword met the Tank's greenish dead skin, but instead of cutting through, the katana broke instead. Mikan gasped as the world suddenly turned slow and watch the broken piece of the katana fall to the ground. The tank was angry and her quickly hit her. Mikan smashed to the wall behind her and heard a painful crack.

Mikan slowly slid down the wall leaning against the wall as she stared at the humongous zombie. _'I can't... I have to save everyone' _Mikan thought and she quickly took both of her pistols and aimed it at the tank's head, but because of her blurry vision she missed all of her six shots.

She slowly stood up in a slumped stand and walked closer to the tank to get a better aim at his hand. When she was about five feet away from him she aimed her pistol again and shot. The bullet and the tank's large hands hit their opponent at the same time. Mikan flew back and hit the wall once again but this time the wall broke and her vision quickly turned dark.

"Natsume..."

**In Sakura Mansion...**

Natsume paced weakly in his room as his mind showed Mikan hurt or surrounded by a large amount of zombies all alone. He sighed and sat down and not even a second he stood up again and started pacing once more. This continued happening until Sumire got irritated and pushed him on a chair.

"If you don't stay still I will lock you up in a closet forever" she threatened but of course everyone knew she was bluffing. Natsume sighed and raked his hand through his hair.

"But what if something happended to Mikan? I feel so useless" He asked worriedly and everyone was speechless not knowing what to tell him next. Luckily there's Nami.

"Daijoubo papa. Mama is strong!" Nami said with a proud smile on her adorable face. Natsume didn't talk for a few seconds then gave a small smile and nodded.

"Your right. Mama is strong" Natsume said and then relaxed a bit. Nami's smile widened and she ran to him and sat on his lap. Everyone just smiled warmly at the two but they were also worried about Mikan. Everyone walked out of the room leaving the two bickering at each other while holding in a smile.

**In Kuonji's Lab... (Hotaru's P.O.V)**

_***Crash***_I jumped up, startled and Ruka as well. I headed for the door and motioned Ruka to follow me.

Smoke was everywhere. I coughed as I waved the air away in front of my faces, squinting my eyes to look for Mikan. "Mikan!" I yelled hoarsely.

"Sakura san!" Ruka yelled as well. But there was no reply. I became more and more worried until I see something brown at the corner of my eye. I quickly ran to it, knowing it was Mikan. As soon as I saw her all covered in bruises and blood I made no hesitations in quickly running towards her, even if there was a zombie, I don't care. All I care is for Mikan to be safe.

"Ruka! Over here!" I yelled panicking as I kneeled down next to her and gently put her head on my lap. "Mikan? Mikan? Are you awake?" I whispered as I shake her awake. A groan came in reply and I sighed in relief. When Ruka came I made him check for any zombie bites. "Is there any?"

"Nope, just scratches and bruises" he replied. I nodded and sighed in relief. "Here, I'll carry her"

I nodded and he carried her bridal style to the room while I took out a first aid kit. But when I went to the kitchen I saw a large dead... well double dead tank on the ground with a bullet in between his dead eyes. I shuddered and ran back to the two. When I entered the room Mikan was already awake and chatting with Ruka.

"I'm back, baka"

"Hotaru" she greeted and smiled. I frowned. "What?"

"Don't 'what?' me! You were fighting a _tank _a fucking gigantic tank, Mikan! And you say 'what?'?" I yelled and Mikan looked down.

"I'm sorry"

"You better be baka" I whispered then I smiled creepily and shot her baka gun just to get the tension away.

"Itaiii! I'm an injured person here!"

"The machine is done" I said ignoring her and she smiled. A very happy smile.

"We'll get this place back in no time!" she exclaimed and I nodded.

"How many more days till Natsume change?" Ruka asked. And Mikan's gave out a very_ very _worried aura. I glared at him.

"2 Days"

Mikan looked up with wide eyes, then she looked at both me and Ruka. "I need to get him the cure before anyone can shoot him".

"Then call them with your cellphone and tell them that we have the cure and not shoot him" Ruka suggested and I glared at his stupidity.

"Baka! We didn't bring any cellphones and that idiot will think think stupidly and won't even see the telephone right here" I said gesturing to the phone behind me.

"Oh yeah..."

I glared at him and Mikan glared at me. "I'm not stupid. I just spaced out because I was worried"

I looked at her with a stoic look. "Whatever"

**In Sakura Mansion... (Luna's P.O.V)**

I was calmly walking around the mansion looking at the calm view outside the window. It's like a zombie apocalypse never happened, like its plain peaceful.

**_*RING, RING, RING* _**I snapped my head to my right at the telephone. I took the telephone and answered nervously.

"H-h-hello...?"

"Luna-chan?"

"MIKAN?!"

"Yes its me. Can you please pass this message to everyone, 'Do not shoot Natsume. I have the cure'"

"Um yeah sure, but where are you? Where is Kuonji's lab?"

"I'm sorry... I can't tell you I have to go. I'll be back somewhere before two days"

"Wait Mikan but wh-"

"Bye..."

"She hung up" I whispered. And all of a sudden there was an earthquake- wait no... its not an earthquake. I turned to the left and I saw something or someone running.

"Luna chan!/ Koizumi san/ Hag/ Luna san!" I sweat dropped.

"H-h-hai?" I asked looking at the panting group.

"Where's Mikan?" they all asked at the same time and I glanced at the phone on my hand.

"She hung up"

Everyone sighed and slumped down even Natsume who's appearance is starting to change and weaker too.

"Don't worry she'll be back" I said trying to lighten up the mood but it didn't seem to work. Nami stood up and stood next to me.

"You heard auntie Luna. Mama will be back and if you don't lighten up" all of a sudden she had a murderous aura but a sweet smile still intact "I'll kill you" then her aura turned lively again "except for papa of course!"

I sweat dropped at her sudden change of mood, but I'm glad she's here because everyone is lively again.

"Oh and Mikan said she has the cure and do _not _shoot Natsume" I told them and everyone smiled once again.

"I hope there's enough cure for everyone" Yuu said with a worried look.

"Of course there is! That Kuonji is a devil but also an angel" Koko said and we looked at him, obviously confuse. "Well, he still has a heart and he still made a cure so doesn't that mean he cares?"

We all gave a nod. Then Nami started skipping back while chanting.

"Mama's coming home!"


	17. Tadaima

**Surviving the Undead**

**Chapter 17: Tadaima**

**Mikan P.O.V**

"Hotaru, Ruka. Are you guys ready?" I asked at the guys at the back, who is currently making sure that all of the cures are in here and they won't break into tiny pieces and waste it.

"Baka. We just got started checking, you are so excited. Idiot" Hotaru replied. I was so giddy, finally going back to my friends, family, Nami, and Natsume. I stood up and headed to them then look outside the large helicopter's window. I made sure I have the ingredients to make the cure just incase were short of cures.

I froze when I realized something. I quickly went to the two. "Give me one"

"Why?" Ruka asked.

"We forgot about the tank" I replied and he nodded giving me a very small vial. I still can't believe such small amount of cure will be able to stop the apocalypse. "This could also be a good time to see if it works. You guys stay here and make sure to lock the door and don't make any loud noises" I told them.

"We're not kids, idiot"

"Yeah. We are grown adults... kinda"

I giggled. We did mature a lot ever since the whole thing started less than a month ago. We have to take care of ourselves and going through different lots of places full of blood covered zombies. But it's all worth it. I was able to meet Natsume and some new friends, Nami too.

I opened the door and jumped out. "Take care" I said.

"You too" Ruka replied.

"Hm" Hotaru replied not turning around. I ignored it and walked back in the building.

As soon as I arrived at the broken and miss kitchen I walked swiftly to the large tank laying on the ground. I knelt down and tucked a hair behind my ear then held out the vial and placed it on his mouth. A few seconds has passed but nothing has happened, I was worried.

But all of a sudden the bullet on his forehead started to came out and all of his scratches are patching up like they were never there. His skin was turning back to normal and his turning more to a normal bodybuilder. I sighed in relief and started to shaking him.

"Wake up mister!" I said loudly. He groaned and I stood up taking a few steps back. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Wh-where am I?" he asked with a very hoarse voice.

"Matte ne..." I said and check the cabinets for water then handed it to him.

"Arigatou" He said and gulped down the whole bottle. "But what happened. Just a second after I got bitten by the zombie I killed I suddenly, I don't know how to explain it but it was really painful. My head started hurting so bad"

"Ah... that's because you turned into one of them" I exclaimed and he looked at me wide eyed.

"I did?". I nodded then stop.

"So where did you put the dead, dead zombie?"

"Why?"

"I need to give him/her the cure. That's how you changed back" I replied and he understood then he pointed to the ceiling where there was trapdoor. I nodded. "Okay I'll show you to the helicopter where my friends are"

"You brought company?" he asked and I nodded. We walked back to the rooftop. I knocked on the door.

Ruka opened it and looked at the man full of surprise. "This was the tank" I said while pointing my thumb to the offended guy. I grinned in reply of course. Ruka nodded. I turned to the man. "Mikan Sakura by the way. And that's Ruka Nogi. My friend inside is Hotaru Imai" I introduced.

"James Anderson. Half american and half japanese"

"Cool me too! Ruka is half french and half japanese. Hotaru is full japanese, but really smart" I said excitedly. "Well then lets go in"

We went inside. While James helped out I took two other vials and went back to the building. I came back to the rooftop with a woman behind me.

"Tanya!" James yelled running towards us and the woman, who is also Tanya.

"James!" Tanya also ran towards him and they hugged. I looked at them questioningly and Tanya seemed to notice. "Oh um... were married actually" she said and I nodded.

"That makes sense" I whispered and we all went back to the helicopter. As soon as we were inside James stopped me from closing the door.

"Wait. The driver's not here yet. I noticed you teenagers are the only one here"

I giggled. "Oh... whoops. Forgot to tell you, I'm the driver" his jaw dropped and Tanya's did too. "Well then please be seated and put on your seat belt" I said patting James shoulder, then headed to the driver's seat. I turned my head to Hotaru. "Tell everyone in the mansion that we're coming home"

"Wait what mansion?" Tanya asked questioningly.

"The Sakura Mansion. My family's vacation house. It's safe there" I explained she nodded with James. After Hotaru ended the call I started the engine. "Ready everyone?"

I lifted the helicopter and headed to the Sakura Mansion.

I landed the helicopter right in front of the Sakura Mansion door, where there are a group of people at the door. I quickly turned of the engine and opened the door.

"OKAERI! Sakura san/ Sakura/ Mikan san/ Mikan chan/ Onee san/ Mikan/ Mama"

I smiled softly as tears ran down my eyes.

"Tadaima..."


	18. The End of the Zombie Apocalypse

**Surviving the Undead**

**Chapter 18: The End of the Zombie Apocalypse**

**Normal P.O.V**

Mikan quickly ran to Natsume who was carrying Nami on his arms with a smile on their face. She hugged them and they truly looked like a family reuniting once again. Natsume placed his hand on her cheeks and wiped away her tears.

"See. Mama's strong" Nami said. Natsume nodded with a small smile.

"We missed you" Natsume whispered with a hoarse voice. Mikan burst into tears again.

"I miss you all too"

She let go of them and wiped her tears away. Anyways... we have new friends. They are foreigners but they're good in speaking japanese. Come on Tanya, James" Mikan said and the two came out with a surprised look while holding hands.

"Oh my... Your all teenagers" Tanya said with her hand placed on her mouth then her eyes landed on Nami, Natsume and me. "You already have a child? Oh my how young" Tanya said grinning at the two teenager's blushing face.

"Um... your mistaken she's not actually blood related but she's our daughter now" Natsume answered and Tanya nodded with a soft smile on her face. All of a sudden Natsume's face contorted into pain. He handed Mikan Nami and he clutched his head. Everyone panicked.

Mikan handed Nami to Anna and knelt down next to Natsume. "Natsume?" she said panicking then she remembered the vial but before she can hand it over Natsume pushed her away. Natsume looked at her with a menacing look on his green dead face. Mikan paled.

"Mikan! Shoot him!"

She aimed her pistol at Natsume but she can't, she loves his to much to shoot. She lowered her gun.

"I can't do it!" she yelled, tears flowing down her eyes.

"Of course not baka!" Hotaru yelled then in minutes she was in between Natsume and Mikan then aimed her gun at Natsume. "Nami, honey, close your eyes. You too Aoi and Mikan" Hotaru said softly and the three nodded closing their eyes.

_***BANG***_

"Keep your eyes close" Hotaru ordered and the three followed. The sight of Natsume will be too much for them to bare. She faced Mikan and took the vial from her hand. She squeezed her hand before heading to Natsume.

"I'll do it"

Hotaru looked up and handed the vial to Ruka. He knelt down next to his bestfriend and put the vial on his mouth. After a few seconds Natsume started to change back and a groan can be heard. Nami quickly opened her eyes and ran to Natsume.

"PAPA!" she said with tears flowing down her red cheeks. Natsume sat up and patted her head with a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry papa's okay" he said then averted his eyes to Mikan who's tears are flowing with a soft smile on her face. "Baka come here" he said and Mikan ran to him and hugged him tightly as she cried hard.

"EVERYONE! Let's end this apocalypse!" Koko said cheerfully.

"YEAH!"

Mikan smiled softly.

"This is the end of the zombie apocalypse"

* * *

**7 years later...**

"Nami!"

"Yes, mama?" Nami asked looking at the 25 year old Mikan carrying a 6 month old baby boy with reddish brown eyes and a darker shade of brown hair than Mikan's, and also looks a lot like Natsume.

"Can you call your sister and papa? It's time for dinner" Mikan said with a smile.

"Hai!" she replied with a wide smile.

It's been 6 years since everyone changed back. But too bad for those people who was killed by people who turned crazy, like Nami's real parents. There was actually something in that disease Kuonji made. It can actually heal you even if your are dead. The truth was the disease only stops your brain from working and your heart is still beating. The way you look was just a side effect. And it took a whole year for everyone to change back and another year to fix the city the way it was.

Natsume and Mikan's parents were childhood friend whom lost touch with each other but now both company my are working together.

Nami was now 12 years old and is entering middle school after summer break, her raven hair is more darker and more beautiful than before and her hazel eyes are more golden now. Natsume and Mikan got married when they turned 20 and had two kids. 4 year old Ichigo who has Mikan's features but Natsume's ruby red eyes and raven hair while 6 month old Ryou has Natsume's features but Mikan's eyes and hair, only a different shade.

"Papa, Ichigo. Dinner time" Nami called out and a handsome 25 year old Natsume came out from a room with Ichigo on his arms. He walked to Nami and ruffled her hair. "Papa!" Nami pouted, fixing her hair while Natsume chuckled and Ichigo giggled.

Everyone sat down on the dinner table and ate while laughing and chatting like a real family.

"It was hard, but its all worth it, because I met everyone"

"What was?"

"Surviving the Undead"

:3

* * *

That's it the end. Disclaimer of Gakuen Alice. :D

First Fanfiction completed!

* * *

**The End...**


	19. Thank Yous'

**Thank you for the favorites:**

Arcobaleno-lover

CookieMonster0125

Eka19

HeartArcFantasy21

Ms. Sunflower

NinaReyes14

Seangeline Akira

Starlightfoxninja

claire-chan143

criimsonlover98

ilokero31

kathrine42

miki cherries

**Thank you for following:**

Arcobaleno-lover

CookieMonster0125

HeartArcFantasy21

Lovewatchinganime360

Ms. Sunflower

NiaTheAnimeFreak

Seangeline Akira

Shinagi

Starlightfoxninja

claire-chan143

crimsontouches

kathrine42

miki cherries

**Thank you for the reviews:**

Starlightfoxninja

Kathrine42

Seangeline Akira

swordheart103

And all the guests


End file.
